


The Mothers Trap

by Turtlelady9



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Family, Reunions, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: An AU of Jane and Maura's romantic life where certain circumstances separated them, but their daughters unexpected meeting as teenagers at summer camp will slowly bring them back together.





	

In the early afternoon of the first Saturday in June of this year, Angela Rizzoli handed off a large Bruins emblem emblazoned duffle bag and a Red Sox backpack to her 15 year old granddaughter Emmeline/Emily just beyond the front gates of Camp Spirit Lake in Winter Falls, Maine. Angela lightly kissed Emily's forehead and wished her love, luck and safety before she stepped off teary eyed and left her for the summer at this all-around sports camp. Although Emily's favorite sports were field hockey, soccer and basketball, this camp also offered training and advanced courses in horseback riding, fencing, polo and various other sports options that Emily hoped to try out.

As Angela walked out the camp gates and down the short dirt path back towards her car, a white limo pulled up behind her to the camp gates and out stepped a shockingly familiar form, Constance Isles. Angela nearly fainted when she caught a quick glimpse of the Chauffeur helping a girl who could only be her second granddaughter Annabelle whom she had not seen in 15 years with her 5 bags. Angela jokingly thought to herself she packed "lightly" just like her mother, Maura. Angela wanted to approach the two women, but didn't because she didn't want to say or do anything crazy to alarm Annabelle who sadly didn't know who she was. Instead, she wiped her tears and look of shock off her face and waited patiently by the limo while Constance and her Chauffeur helped Annabelle check in. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Constance received quite the unexpected, yet pleasant surprise when she came upon a widely grinning Angela Rizzoli standing by her limo. Simultaneously, the women excitedly proclaimed, "Long time no see and fancy meeting you here!!" Then, Constance queried, "Wait, Did you just see Annabelle? Is Emmeline here too?!?" Angela eagerly replied, "Yes and Yes. Apparently either our daughters or granddaughters think on the same wavelengths still!!!" Constance replied, "Perhaps, a little bit of both as Annabelle asked to come to the states for summer camp and Maura found this place." Angela added, "Jane encouraged my granddaughter to try out summer camp this year and Emily picked out this one." Constance responded "Oh, Emily that's a beautiful nickname! We call Annabelle just Belle. We've missed out on so much, haven't we?!?" Angela said, "Sadly, Yes, but now the girls will meet on their own terms and hopefully become bonded again. Maybe just maybe our whole family can be brought back together through our granddaughters." Constance replied, "That could be wonderful, but they have their work cut out for them when it comes to our two stubborn daughters!!" Angela asked Constance, "Would you like to go get lunch or coffee to catch up on things more?" Constance said, "I really wish I could, today, but I must be back to New York City for meetings regarding a new Isles Foundation Arts Initiative. I flew to the states and brought Belle here on Maura's behalf. But, starting next week I will be back in Boston all summer working on an art exhibition with the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum. I'm sure we can figure out a meet-up time soon that works for both of us." Angela replied, "Surely, we can and must!" The former in-laws exchanged phone numbers and hugs before they separately left the camp grounds. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that same day at Camp Spirit Lake, the sea of Roll Call names included two of the most unique monikers:

"Emmeline Dorthea Rizzoli" and

"Annabelle Clementine Isles"

Emily and Belle searched the crowd for the owner of the peculiar, but somehow familiar sounding names they heard called for the other. The girls each only caught a glimpse of the back of the other's head as they raised their hands in response to the roll call and offered their respective nicknames as well. Emily noticed a girl the same height as her with short straightened dark brown hair wearing a sky blue summer dress. Belle saw the silhouette of a girl her height with messy flowing dark brown curls almost waist length covering a Red Sox Jersey and well-worn light blue jean shorts. Emily had been too tired to tie her curls up that day and didn't really need to since it was just the first day of settling into camp without scheduled sports activities. Emily was assigned to the East Lake A bunk and Belle was assigned to the West Lake A bunk so the girls wouldn't see each other again for a few days when team tryouts and competitions began. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback- Almost 15 years ago

On October 11, 2001, Jane arrived home after eleven at night to a very angry Maura who was sitting teary eyed beside their twin daughters' cribs. Jane missed their daughters' first birthday party. Jane walked over and kissed each little sleeping girl's temple. She proceeded to chastely kiss Maura on the lips and wipe off her tears. Maura brushed Jane's hands from her face and spoke quietly but with anger underlying her voice, "NO, don't touch me. We need to talk downstairs, now!" 

"Jay, HOW COULD, YOU?!? HOW COULD, YOU, put casework above our family today of all days?!?"

"Maur, I'M SO, SO SORRY, Babe. I AM an IDIOT!!! I should have called in and taken today off this morning. BUT, the first promising leads in two months came in on this case at four in the morning before I even started waking up and you know I couldn't pass up investigating those leads!" 

"Jane, I've been back at work a few months now and I can't do this anymore. I can't balance being practically a single mother to our girls and working 30 hours a week. That is already a scaled back schedule for me! I need help and I just don't think either you or your family can give me all the support the girls and I need, anymore!" 

"Maura, What do you want me to say? To do? I told you I can't cut my hours and I can't quit my job! I have vacation time of course, but with recent budget cuts Homicide is extremely short staffed right now so I can't utilize any of it. I know you love your job too and I can't ask you to step down and be my good little housewife and stay at home Mom to our daughters. I know that, honey. Can we please just get some rest and we will talk more in the morning when we both have calmed down?" Maura agreed to Jane's request, but the next day would change everything for their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. I do my own writing and editing. I hope to be able to update this once a week.


End file.
